


咖啡味的朗姆酒

by fsc0106



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fsc0106/pseuds/fsc0106
Relationships: 嘉也
Kudos: 9





	咖啡味的朗姆酒

十八岁的alpha表达爱意的方式很直接，爱他，就要上他。

刘也被按在练习室的镜子上时整个人都懵懵的，他刚练完舞，身上还湿湿的滴着水，突然在闷热的空气里闻到一股浓郁的咖啡味——眼前这个alpha长得好像个奶团子，信息素的味道却强势得让刘也隔了一层抑制贴仍招架不住。

“嘉嘉，你……唔!”焉栩嘉没有给刘也问话的机会就直接咬上了他的嘴，急切地掠夺着他所有的氧气，直到刘也快要窒息才放开他充血的艳丽双唇。

焉栩嘉边用拇指擦去嘴边不知是谁的唾液边好整以暇地看着刘也大口喘息，笑他道：“笨蛋，亲了多少次，怎么还是学不会用鼻子呼吸?”

“喂，我可是哥哥，怎么这么说！”刘也羞红了脸，背靠在镜子上瞪着焉栩嘉嗔怪。他嘴唇红红的，脸蛋红红的，连耳朵都是红红的，引得焉栩嘉忍不住得靠上去，叼住他玲珑的耳垂吮吸舔舐，发出啧啧的水声。

“嘉嘉……”刘也腿软得支撑不住身体，攀住焉栩嘉的脖子不住的颤抖，上挑的狐狸眼里染上了情欲的红晕。焉栩嘉从镜子里看到了刘也颈后的抑制贴，他一点点地将它撕下，仿佛陈年佳酿揭开封盖，刘也的信息素争先恐后地由鼻腔钻进他的身体——那是甜蜜的水蜜桃朗姆酒味，令他满心满眼全是这个人，再也想不到其他。

好想，好想得到他，焉栩嘉这样想着，却又不可抑制地想到前天演唱会上，刘也和夏之光牵手的画面。这画面对于一位具有强烈独占欲的年轻alpha来说冲击力实在太大，焉栩嘉的信息素忍到今天，忍到此时此刻，终于不受控地犹如山洪爆发般释放出来，明确地向刘也表达出了他发狂的妒忌与占有欲。

omega的天性令刘也无法抵挡alpha向他发出的如此强烈的交配欲望，他的发情期本来就快到了，这下好了，让alpha勾的原地发情。但刘也还来不及羞耻，灭顶的欲望便化成粘稠的水从他后穴中一股股地流了出来。

焉栩嘉闻出omega发情了，他手探下去摸刘也的屁股，摸到一片潮湿。“哥哥这么想要吗，要我帮忙吗？”有些沙哑地低沉声音在耳边响起，令刘也仅存的理智全线溃崩，“我要…帮帮我…嘉嘉…”

焉栩嘉隔着刘也的裤子摸到他胯间那处涨热，喉咙紧了紧，三两下便把他剥得精光。刘也全身光溜溜的，两只手紧紧抱着焉栩嘉的脖子，仿佛抱着救世主般，向这个衣冠楚楚的支配者献上他熟透的身体。  
焉栩嘉一只手握住刘也膨胀到溢出浊液的阴茎轻轻抚弄，另一只手滑过腰际，向他身后的秘境探去。当焉栩嘉的手指插入后穴，刘也像过电般感到从尾椎升起一股酥麻、酸胀的感觉，直击他的大脑，向他发出“远远不够”的信号，空虚感将他淹没，使他难耐地扬起头颅，向他的alpha请求一场货真价实的交配，“嘉嘉，求你，进来吧！”

omega的服从和依赖向来能给alpha带来满足感，尤其这个omega是刘也，这简直让焉栩嘉疯狂。

焉栩嘉把刘也翻了个身，扶着他的臀部直接把自己已经胀到发痛的肉刃捅了进去。“啊…嘉嘉”焉栩嘉突然地深入让刘也猝不及防，被填满的感觉让他尖叫出声，生理性的泪水不受控地从他发红的眼角落下，随着身体的撞击被甩到地板上，和汗液，精液，肠液乱七八糟的混在一起，构成斑驳的淫靡景象。

焉栩嘉的性器每一下都坏心思地顶在刘也的敏感点上，他一只手死死扣住刘也的腰，另一只手探到前面去揉捏他胸口的红粒，引发刘也一连串呜咽着的呻吟。刘也眼睛闭的紧紧的，嘴巴却无意识的张着，有细细的口水从他嘴边溢出，拉出淫靡的丝线。焉栩嘉从镜中看到这幅景象，松开那颗饱受摧残的红粒，转而抓住刘也的头发迫使他转过头来，在无休止的冲撞中与他接一个绵长细腻的吻。

“也哥，不想抬头看看镜子吗”  
焉栩嘉放开刘也的唇，抓着他的头发使他面对侧面的镜子，俯下身贴近刘也的背，在性器进入最深时蛊惑他睁开双眼。

刘也张开眼睛看到镜子里的自己浑身潮红，臀部被身后的少年握着腰部提起，多年练舞的腰背形成流畅的弧度，圆润而挺翘的屁股承受着alpha毫不留情的凶残撞击，那根粗壮的巨物正迅速地出入着他的身体，而他自己的阴茎正不知羞耻的挺翘着，昭示着这具身体最真实的感受。

“也哥，被肏的舒服吗？”焉栩嘉带笑的声音没有一丝少年的稚气，他的凶器正插在刘也体内不断研磨主着他最敏感的那一点，偏偏还要压低嗓音来攻击他的耳道，刺激他同样敏感的羞耻心。但是alpha在性事中的问话没有omega可以拒绝回答，所以即使被羞耻感淹没，刘也还是细声回答“好…好舒服…唔…啊！”

刘也话音未落，练习室外传突然来脚步声和打闹嬉笑声，刘也混沌的意识恢复一丝清明，吓得赶紧捂住了嘴，呼吸都变得急促起来，不自觉的夹紧了后穴。他这一夹几乎把焉栩嘉夹射出来。焉栩嘉坏心眼的一边轻生在他耳边说，“也哥，外面有人来了哎”一边更加猛烈的操干，囊袋拍打，发出巨大的啪啪声。

刘也咬着唇发出支离破碎的呻吟，他本能的挺起腰，想让自己好受一些，不意微微翘起的臀部，让那人火热的肉刃嵌得更加深入，焉栩嘉借此一插到底，顶进了omega的生殖腔。他插的太深了。从未被进入过的脆弱之处头一次遭受这种灼热焚烧之感，刘也忍不住失控的尖叫起来，反射性的直起腰向后弯折，后穴不断地收紧痉挛绞得焉栩嘉头皮发麻，他知道那是omega高潮的信号。他猛地撞了两下，却在刘也射精前堵住了他的铃口，不让他释放，“也哥，下一次还要牵别人的手吗？”  
刘也憋红了脸哭喊着摇头求饶，“嘉嘉….求求你……让我射吧……我好难受”

焉栩嘉却不为所动，在已经发红的小穴里来来回回的进出着，每一下都精准无比的肏到刘也最敏感的那一点，“也哥，现在在肏你的是谁？”

“唔…唔…”镜子中的自己淫荡的模样令刘也感到羞耻，身前的胀痛和身后的快感更让他说不出完整的话来。可alpha却体谅不了他的难处。

焉栩嘉内心刚应身下人的顺从而下去的妒火复又上升。  
“也哥，为什么不说话？嗯？”焉栩嘉停止了动作，退出刘也体内，带出大量浓稠的液体。动作粗鲁的把玩着刘也的性器，却不允许他释放。“你在想着谁？你想要谁肏你？”

“嘉嘉…求你…嘉嘉”极度空虚的后穴，阴茎涨满又不能释放的双重折磨几乎把刘也逼疯。他喘息着扭过头迎上焉栩嘉的唇瓣，呜呜咽咽的讨饶“是你…肏我的人是嘉嘉…是焉栩嘉在肏我…啊…”狐狸眼蓄满的泪水倾斜而下，一颗颗砸在湿漉漉的地上，“只想要嘉嘉肏我…”

焉栩嘉听到了满意的答案终于施恩般的狠狠的撞入，在生殖腔狠捣几下便胀大成结，成股的精液浇灌在那小小的腔体中，是alpha全部的爱欲与占有欲，把omega的肚子撑起一个优美的弧度。浓郁的咖啡味飘散开来。他被永久标记了。“刘也，记住。你只能被我肏…再有下一次，可就没那么轻易放过你了”

刘也流着泪点头，焉栩嘉终于让他释放出来，白浊的精液喷射在镜子上，显得那么淫靡。他还在高潮的余韵中尚未回神，靠在焉栩嘉的怀里享受alpha的抚摸与舔舐。突然后颈一痛，浓郁的咖啡味无可抵挡的注入了他的腺体，混合着他水蜜桃朗姆酒味的信息素，馥郁甜蜜的气息将他包裹起来。

而那个刚刚永久标记了他的alpha，在甜腻的空气中抚摸着他被灌满了精液的小腹，坏笑着说“哥哥，从现在起，你只属于我。”


End file.
